


车灯前的黑猫

by emailinabox



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, 坑了, 无差, 校园au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emailinabox/pseuds/emailinabox
Summary: 高中生预备恋爱，没有斜线，也没有写完。
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa





	车灯前的黑猫

**Author's Note:**

> 原地址：https://eeemail.lofter.com/post/255532_126ab241  
> 备份这个是因为我还挺喜欢我写的这个东西。

特查拉坐在球场边喘气的时候看见了一个戴着兜帽夹着滑板往教学楼走的人。旁边的瓦卡比多嘴了一句：嚯，那小子来了。

特查拉把他手里的水瓶抢过来：哪个？

就有个黑帮爹的那个转学生，今天第一天正式上课。前些天小混混在校外找他挑事，他把带头的一拳打晕了。瓦卡比斜了一眼特查拉：这你都不知道？把人送去医院那会好多人都在。

特查拉咽下嘴里的水：我知道，但是那会我可能在写论文。

品学兼优运动健将特查拉，是一个难得能受全校上下各群体尊重的高中生，还有一个原因是他爸是学校董事。就连学校里的混混都给他起了个Panther的名号，因为如果闹出事了，豹哥是会来揍人的，没人打得过豹哥。

豹哥站起来说：他来了以后是不是就不用我去打人了？

数学课上特查拉回头看钟，突然发现最后一排坐着那位仍然固执地戴兜帽的同学。出于本地老大审视新成员的幼稚好奇心，他稍微多看了一眼，没想到那位突然从书里抬起了眼睛狠狠地瞪上了他。特查拉的大圆眼睛有点动摇，但是他没有躲，而是装作无事发生眨了眨眼睛，慢慢转了回来。

可能是眼神太过凶狠，老师发现了这个问题。“这位新来的史蒂文斯同学，请你讲讲为什么会得出这个答案。”

戴兜帽的史蒂文斯同学转起了铅笔：“你第三排算错了，所以才得出了这个答案。”

讲台上的老师沉默了三秒钟，拿起了黑板擦。讲台下的特查拉挑了挑眉毛。

下课的时候特查拉挤到最后一排，大大方方开门见山地问：嘿你叫什么名字？

兜帽抄起桌上的书打量了他一眼：埃里克。你想干嘛。

听别人提起过你，想认识一下。

埃里克皱着眉头盯着他那双真诚的圆眼睛。你是特查拉，对吧？

对！原来你知道我。

行了行了森林之王，滚吧。埃里克甩下这句话走出了后门。

豹哥以诚动人的套路第一次失败了。

特查拉这种不拐弯的脑袋一直被狐朋狗友们所诟病，“跟车灯前的小羚羊似的”，大家这么说。娜吉娅学姐没毕业的时候他去追人家，也不讲些花言巧语就是天天堵教室门，大圆眼睛盯得人家姑娘防线崩塌。之后学姐上了大学两个人分手，作为优秀毕业生返校的时候她在学校走廊里给他打了个招呼，他盯着学姐站在原地半分钟，连一个字都没挤出来。

没出息，瓦卡比说。然后他就被女朋友一巴掌拍了后脑勺揪去上课了。

第二天特查拉照样跟着一群人在球场打球。大家状态正好热火朝天，特查拉站位面朝球场外，无意中瞟见铁丝网那边出现了埃里克。他这回没戴兜帽，一头脏辫有点炸，滑板踩在了脚底下手插在裤袋里，好像还在吹口哨。他无意中一偏头，又对上了特查拉的眼睛。这回换他迅速错开眼神，口哨也不吹了，蹬了两脚滑板跑远了。

特查拉一直盯着他的侧影变成背影。

然后特查拉就愣在场中间被传给他的球砸中。

然后特查拉被队友骂了一顿。

大家质问他是不是场边有妹子，他说没有，然后百思不得其解的大家用球砸了他的头。

可是那个确实不是妹子啊。

埃里克跟特查拉一起上数学和物理课，然后就没有了。每次下课和放学他都跑得很快，几天下来特查拉甚至没看出他的储物柜在哪里，不过也是因为他不好意思跟在一个五大三粗的老爷们后面晃。他忍不住跟朋友们打听了埃里克的信息，瓦卡比告诉他，只听说埃里克的父亲前不久刚因意外死亡，所以他才转到了有远方亲戚照应的地方上学。

然后又瓦卡比加了一句：怎么，跟他结仇了吗豹哥。

我们的豹哥连连摆手：没，没有，没有没有。否认得有点结巴。但是他又严肃下来：别说我打听过这些！我就是好奇，搞得像我要找他麻烦似的。

要是被以为我看他不顺眼就惨了。

特查拉骑车出校门的时候，发现五六个小混混正往同一个方向走。他觉得情况有些不妙，评估了一下自己的实力水平，就踩着车跟了上去。一行人拐到一个巷子里，没等特查拉追上去把车放好，打斗声就已经响起来了。他冲上去掀翻了外头拿了家伙的一个，定睛一看中间被围攻的是额头划了个口子的埃里克，脸上是一副不可思议的“怎么哪儿都有你”的表情。

特查拉定了定神又掀翻了一个人。

事实证明埃里克身手不错，基本可以快狠准地化解掉每一次毫无章法的攻击，怎么狠怎么来，只不过以一敌多怎么说都显得吃力。虽说剧情走向有点英雄救美的意思，然而实际上是双英雄虐菜鸟的场景。

小混混们招架不住跑掉了。特查拉喘着粗气超埃里克转过身去，结果还没抬起头见着人肚子上就挨了一拳。

你他妈是什么意思，瞧不起我？

特查拉捂着肚子抬起头，埃里克凶巴巴的脸上血已经流到了下巴。看上去不碍事就是个皮肉伤，特查拉的第一反应。埃里克还想飞起一脚，然而做好了准备的特查拉躲开了这一击并把他扫倒在地上。

于是他俩在巷子里扭打起来。在要不是实在打累了而且天黑下来有些看不清东西，明天他俩估计都要鼻青脸肿地缺课。

巷子外的路灯亮了，暗黄色的光芒照了进来。特查拉捂着脑袋顺着墙根坐下来：没人瞧不起你，我根本不知道是你。

你以为我不知道你每天跟着我？嗯？大少爷？因为我爸来找我麻烦的人已经够多了，还真不缺你一个，你是可怜我还是看我不顺眼？埃里克明明不太站得稳，但还是不肯坐下来，梗着脖子靠在墙上。

特查拉苦着一张脸。他喘了几口气，抬头看着埃里克说：我是觉得你不是什么坏人却谁都不愿意接触，上课的时候又觉得你很聪明，我挺喜欢你的，你能不能别那么混蛋。

埃里克恶狠狠的眼神凝固住了，肢体语言一股子倔劲变成了死撑面子的不知所措。特查拉没看见，还在没好气地判断脑壳上会肿多高。他突然听见一阵响动，再抬起头来的时候埃里克已经拐出巷子跑走了。

第二天特查拉的储物柜里莫名其妙多了一瓶牛奶，连张字条都没有。

（没了）


End file.
